heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.10.06 - Magical Moments
------------------------------------------------------ The Bronx - New York Botanical Garden The Bronx is home to one of the largest and well respected botanical gardens in the country. The site has over 250 acres of different plant life that tourists can peruse. In addition to tourism, the site is also popular for weddings, parties, and other events. There's something about the Bronx that Zachary Zatara, magician extraordinaire, doesn't always like. It's not really clear to him why he doesn't tend to care for coming to this part of the city normally, but for whatever reason he usually stays away. There are days, though, like this day, where he finds himself in the Bronx. Today it's more of a special trip. He's not often there, so he tends to forget about the botanical gardens. But lately it's been on his mind to be around flowers more. For whatever reason. Since it's botanical gardens and warm and humid, he's come in more casual togs: a red overshirt of light material and a fishnet shirt underneath, and some casual black pants and shoes. It's a nice sort of ensemble, bold enough but not too terribly shocking. Zach lifts the little directory that he picked up at the entrance. "Let's see...moonflowers?" Onora loves the gardens. It's peacful here. No one expects her to be loud and talk. She sits in the middle of the flower display on a bench. A soft pink sundress dons her body with white kitten heels. Her feet are crossed at the ankles and tucked under the bench. Her eyes, one blue and one green, are always looking about the area. There seems to be something almost mystical about the girl if her energy signatures are any indication. For now, she -seems- oblivious. That is... Until someone speaks. She turns her attention of the young man and smiles softly in greeting. "I guess they're not blooming since the moon isn't out..." Zach comments, pretty much entirely to himself. When he takes a few steps along the path, it's pretty clear to his magic senses that there's something there -- something substantial. His eyes go immediately to the strange and charming woman, and he smiles back to her, in an uncommonly warm and gentle manner. "Oh. Hello. Don't mind me...I'm out of my element." Onora dips her head, that soft and sweet smile still on her lips. He speaks and her eyes immediately take on a troubled look. Her bottom lip is bitten down on and she touches her throat, shaking her head softly to indicate that she can't speak. After a moment, she scoots over on the bench and motions to it, indicating her willingness for company should he choose to join her. Zach takes it in easily. He's pretty quick on the uptake, even if he does say so himself. "Oh, right. Sorry." He's got nowhere else to be, so he walks over and lowers himself onto the bench, crossing one leg upon the other and leaning back. "Ahh. So, you come here often? I think...this is probably my first time here. I don't really know why I'm here, it just...sort of seemed the place to be." A sad look crosses Onora's face before she reaches down into the small clutch on the ground and pulls out her cell phone. It's slid up and a quick message is typed out before she hands the phone over to him to read. It's calm and peaceful here. I like being surrounded by the plants. And it smells nice. Have you seen all the garden yet? Zach loses himself for a moment in a sort of reverie, taking in the fragrance of the perfumed air. After a moment he realizes that someone is offering him something, so he takes the phone and looks over its message. "Oh. Oh! No, I haven't. This is my first time here, I'm pretty sure. It's really nice...little hot, but...plants." Onora nods her before tilting it a moment. The phone is taken back and the next message is typed out: You aren't sure if it's your first time here? -- Would you like to see the rest? She pauses a moment before adding the next piece: I'm sorry. I know 'talking' with me is awkward. If you'd prefer, I can stay quiet. The phone is then handed over to him again. The energies he sensed earlier seem to derive from the girl at his side but are holding steady. Zach starts to grin a little bit and even chuckles as he reads the message. "It's not awkward. It's a lot smoother than most, I'll tell you that. No, really, it's just one of those things where...sometimes I don't know if I was dreaming, or if I was really there. Sometimes I have these...really vivid dreams, you know? And I've got a lot of other things on my mind, and sometimes that pushes out whether or not I went somewhere to see the flowers. But maybe I should have given it more importance." Pushing up to his feet, the magician stretches a bit and then seems to remember he's holding the phone, offering it back to Onora. "I'm Zachary Zatara, by the way. The magician." Taking the phone back, Onora stands and smiles. There's a quick message typed out on the phone: I'm Onora. It's a pleasure to meet you, Zachary. The phone is given back to him and her hand is held out to him. She makes a motion with her free hand, silently as if he'd like to take a walk and see the rest. "Enchante." Zach pronounces the French perfectly. Maybe it's a little corny, but the way he says it, the way his eyes shine, makes it seem more like something said to amuse and please. He hands the phone back and offers his own hand, unsure if that's what Onora might want. He's agreeable to the thought of walking around hand-in-hand. "You're sort of like a flower yourself...they don't have to speak in words. Their sole purpose on Earth is being beautiful, and that communicates enough, right?" The french being used makes her smile brightly and sweetly up at him. The compliment makes her blush and dip her head demurely. A peice of her hair is tucked back behind her ear. When he simply holds her hand, she blinks for a moment before that smile turns shy. She doesn't pull her own back though. With her free hand, she begins to type and she seems quite adept at it: That's very sweet of you to say. Thank you, Zachary. -- You don't have to hold my hand. It's nice! Unusual for someone to... Nevermind... You don't have to. That blush gets brighter and she can't quite bring herself to meet his eyes as she hands the phone back to him. Zach takes the phone and chuckles as he passes it back. "Oh, I thought you wanted to! I didn't know if it was easier for you since you couldn't direct my attention by speaking...we don't have to if you don't want to, but I don't mind." The magician's face brightens with his smile widening, genuine pleasure lighting in his eyes. "You've got nice hands. Wish mine were that soft. Rope tricks are murder on soft hands. I'm always lotioning them up." Onora's eyes widen at the second compliment and her bottom lip is bitten down on. She watches him a moment before giving his hand a light squeeze but showing no desire to remove her own from his. With one hand she types out the message: I make my own by mixing shae butter, cocoa butter, aloe and... for scent.. Vanilla. Her head tilts off to one side, those dual colored eyes glancing over at him. It won't make your girlfriend... Or boyfriend... angry, will it? Rope tricks? "Nah, at the moment I'm playing the field. Story of my life." Zach flashes a grin to her, glancing around after at the flowers surrounding them, all the lush, verdant plants and their offerings of beauty and fragrance for the two of them. It seems like they might well be the only two people in the whole place. "That sounds like a good lotion. You know, I should whip up some of that and surprise my cousin. She's always complaining about dry skin--" Abruptly he comes to a verbal stop, even if he continues to step along slowly. "Rope tricks. You know. Magic--have you ever seen a magician perform?" Onora blinks again before giving something of a snort. A flash of sadness flares in her eyes for a moment and then it's gone. She walks in silence with him, occasionally pointing out a plant she's particularly fond of. What she seems to hover over the most though the Amaryllis. Especially the pink ones. Finally, she answers his question and passes him the phone: No. It always seemed like something you'd want to take a date to and... Well, who wants to date a girl who can't talk. "I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to date someone who can't talk. Especially if they like to talk." Zach chuckles as he leans in to examine the amaryllis. He's the one kind of fixating over the humble honeysuckle and then, later, the exotic bougainvillea. Freesia is another of his favorites, apparently, and fuchsia. "I mean, let's be honest here, most people love to talk. Especially about themselves. It's rare to find anyone who'll listen, by virtue or by design." Onora stops in her tracks, looking up at Zach with a bit of shock before she averts her eyes, attempting to hide the tears that threaten. After a moment, she reaches out and stealthily plucks one of the honeysuckle flowers. She carefully breaks off the bottom and pulls, collecing the 'honey' on the end of the stamen which then held up to him, all without meeting his eyes. Zach notices them immediately. "Uh oh. What did I say? Seems like this usually happens later, I typically put off saying anything incredibly stupid until after someone comes to see a show and thinks I'm cool." He watches the breaking of the honeysuckle and looks at it, then at Onora, leaning in and taking, quite true to name, a suckle of the honey-tasting nectar. "Mm. I always liked that. My cousin, her father...well, I guess it's hers now, it's this really great mansion, and there were these honeysuckle, and you could only get at them for a few weeks in summer." A shake of her head is given, her hair falling into her face. A message is typed and shown to him: Nothing. You're the only one I've ever met to think that way. She smiles softly though faintly and leans up to quickly peck his cheek, blushing when she pulls back. When he speaks of the manor, she grins. A look is given to the honeysuckle again before she looks back up at him. Another quick message is added and then the phone handed over to him. Would you like me to make you some lotion and scent it with Honeysuckle? "I guess you just haven't met the right people, huh?" Zach winks at the little kiss and leans in to give Onora's cheek a little peck. It's friendly, not too daring in any case, and perfectly appropriate to the setting, sweet in the air with honeysuckle. He flicks his eyes over the phone's new message and slowly nods. "That would be great, thanks. Want to come to my show tomorrow night? You can even hang out backstage afterwards. Got to do something to pay you back for being a pain in the ass. Waltzing into your garden and everything. But uh!" The magician holds up a finger of his free hand. "Just...don't freak out, because I flirt with everyone and that doesn't mean I appreciate you *less*, it's just...sort of...I guess my nature?" Uncommonly shy for a moment, he looks away, running that hand's fingers through his hair. "I never mean to turn people off me, but it always kind of happens, one way or another..." Onora studies him a moment. A quick message typed out: I'd love to come watch you. When he gets shy, she twists and ducks, lifting her eyes to look up at him. She gives another one of those sweet, soft smiles. Another message is typed out and she looks a little nervous as she shows it to him: So does that mean I shouldn't take all of this personally either? And freaking out isn't in my nature. "No, I mean...I mean it, I just..." Zach's getting used to the conversation with a middleman being the phone. "I guess...I like being nice to people sometimes...and I mean, I don't know if...like, what I mean is..." He takes a deep breath and looks up at the roof and then around at the flowers, before finally settling his eyes back on Onora. "You know," he chuckles, "I guess I've never thought much about it. When you get right down to it, I don't know if I'm the kind who's ready to commit to anything. But I like having friends and I like having benefits and I mean it when I compliment someone. If you knew me better, you'd know I don't give compliments out lightly. I'm more likely to tear someone down instead." Onora watches him as he attempts to put it all together. When he finally gets it out, she nods somberly. What he prefers isn't something she's willing to be a part of. She gives him a sad little smile. Taking her hand from his, she types out the message: The compliments mean a great deal to me, Zachary. I believe you meant them. I'd love to be your friend but... I can't do benefits. You seem really sweet but... I deserve a little better than setting myself up to be hurt. The phone is given to him and she moves to wrap her hand around his arm and continue their walk through the gardens. Zach waves his hand. "Hey, don't get all sad. We've just met. I mean, I'm talking about people I know to do that. Give me some time to get to know you." He moves to match her pace, passing the phone back. "I mean, honestly if commitment is what you want, I'm all for that. Maybe one day that'll be me. There are a lot of people in this world, and most of them want something a little different than each other. I'm up front about it. In my experience? Most people aren't." Some particularly lush roses catch his eye, and he leans over a little bit to inhale. "Mm. But I've got a messed up secret origin, you know. I'm not going to bore you with a sob story of why I'm the way I am." He flashes her a grin. "I don't want you to pity me, any more than I'm sure you don't want me to pity you. I just need to get you out more...on the scene...I'm almost 2000 percent sure you're going to find a lot of people who like you. Especially the part about you being a good listener." With her free hand, she reaches over to poke him in the ribs lightly, smirking up at him. Her hand slips down to his again. Like she 'said'... She doesn't ever really 'freak out'. Her phone is lifted so she can type on it When she hands it over to him, it reads: You need to learn to be more specific, Zachie. And no, most people aren't. Which is why I was. I'd like to get to know you. -- And you aren't the only one with secrets. Don't assume I'd pity you, mon cher. I'll show you mine if you show me yours. Zach jumps a bit at the poke. Ticklish? Very possibly, especially given the little high-pitched half-giggle. To be fair, a fishnet shirt under a sheer overshirt isn't exactly all that much between his skin and the rest of the world. "All right then, what kind of food do you like?" Handing the phone back, he smirks to the woman. "We can talk about secret origins over lunch or dinner sometime and air all those pitiable and clandestine traits we don't tell just anyone." A hand comes up to cover her mouth, her eyes sparkling brightly. She'd be giggling if she could. Her eyes slide up to his before she bends over to smell the rose. Her eyes slip shut and she gives a content little smile. When she straightens, she replies: For some reason, I love french... Aside from that... Italian or burgers. I love fries dipped in a chocolate milkshake. -- And mine's more show than tell... In a large open area surrounded by woods.. Or a wall.. Or something... "Mm. That sounds nice. Is Paris good for you?" Zach grins broadly, looking very much like he very well owns the world in that moment. "We'll have to consider the time difference, though. It's a few hours ahead of here, but there's also more to do all through the night. Note that I am not fluent in French, though, but I've been able to fake it decently and occasionally with magical help." Onora stops dead in her tracks, for the second time today, and stares up at him. Her chest heaves in excitement at the possibility and she's all but beaming. For a moment, silverish-white energy begins to glow around her before she flings her arms around him and hugs him tightly. Whatever he said... It was apparently the right thing! Zach raises his brows, opens his eyes wider, and gently, carefully squeezes his arms around her, as if she were made of glass, almost. "That's quite an impressive show! I think I can assume you'd enjoy a little jaunt to the City of Lights, then? I promise I'll get you back before pumpkin time." It takes Ona a moment and squeezing him to realize he has no idea -why- she's reacting the she is. She pulls back from him, smiles brightly up at him and then reaches for her phone again. Her fingers move quickly and then the phone is shown to him. I'm from France. I was only in Paris once my entire life and that's when I was small. I've wanted to go back for ages now! She has no idea how he plans on managing it and it hasn't occurred to her to ask. She gets to go home for a bit. That's all that matters. In her excitement, she doesn't really think about what she's doing and begins placing quick, light butterfly kisses all over his face. Zach laughs despite himself, and his cheeks pinken. He's not used to this sort of enthusiasm, especially when it's genuine! Most of the affection he's been shown is decidedly restrained or superficial, but this -- this is clearly genuine. "Hey, it's nothing for the Great Zatara! Just promise me you'll help me out with my French while we're there. I don't want to end up thrown out of the city!" A bright blush flares to life on Onora's cheeks as she finally lowers herself back down on the flat of her feet. Her eyes meet his for a moment and widen as she realize she has -let go- yet. Quickly starting to pull back, she nods her agreement to his condition. I'd be happy to help you with your french. How do you plan on getting us there though? The magician, however, doesn't seem like he's in any position to demand any kind of release from the affectionate embrace. If Zatanna were here, she'd probably take a picture for posterity -- it's not often Zach actually blushes. "Oh, um. I'm a magician. I mean, onstage, but also...I can really do real magic. I can just teleport us there, teleport us back. It's...really pretty easy to me." Onora bites down on her bottom lip a moment before deciding to him him tightly once more. She's actually, generally, an affectionate person. His explaination makes her arch a brow before she nods her head in understanding. She doesn't seem at all shocked or surprised. Instead, she smiles for him and then steps back to reach for his hand and lead him towards one of the areas that has the taller and denser plant life. Zach lets his hand be taken and simply moves with Onora, not opposed to her leading him along, evidently, and not hesitant to go wherever she leads. "You know these gardens so well..." He comments, softly. "Glad sometime I can do makes someone so happy. Usually I have to settle for fake roses pulled from someone's ear." Once in the thicker part of the gardens, Onora releases his hand and steps back from him. About two yards back, actually. She smiles tenderly and her eye soften before the close. The energy he felt earlier flares just as a 'black' and white glow surrounds her. It flashes and when it fades, there's a large panther sitting there with a white diamond on it's chest and two tone eyes. One blue and one green. A second later, he'd feel as if something were nudging at his mind. Zach looks around as they transition into this thicker part of the garden. He likes it, he certainly doesn't mind the way it is, but he can't help but wonder...what's going to be so secret that it can only be shown here? Then the question is answered, and the young magician's eyes widen again in surprise. "Magnificent...!" In his mind a soft, silky voice sounds. The accent has a french lilt to. It would feel similar to satin being drug across the skin. I'm glad you think so. This... This is my secret. The great cat stands and slowly makes it's way over to him. She almost seems... cautious. Zach feels a bit cautious himself, especially when being faced with a big cat before him that he's sure would probably be pretty unpleasant to get on the wrong side of. "I can understand...it's great, though. Really amazing. I mean, I'd say I'm more of a cat person anyway." Even in such a surprising revelation, he can find time to slip in a joke here and there. When she's right in front of him, Onora lowers herself to her stomach and rests her head on her paws, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. I won't hurt you, Zachary. I promise. I can also shift into a dragon, a winged unicorn and a gryphon. "I hope you won't eat me!" Zach gives a little bit of a chuckle, leaning over with his hands on his thighs, getting a slightly closer look. "I'd imagine I'd be stringy and give you indigestion, anyway. So...are you...what..." He clears his throat and takes a deep breath, starting again. "Let's try that from the top. Where did you get this ability?" Blue and green eyes lift to him but the cat doesn't move. I'm NOT going to hurt you. All the women in my family can do it. We've always been able to. They theorize we are what the myths and legends derive from. "That's pretty awesome." Zach's really excited about it, crouching now and reaching out a hand, tentatively at first, then trying to very softly pet her head. "I mean, that's amazing. I don't think I...I mean, I've been animals *briefly*, but not like *this*." It must have been part of his training. The cat's eyes close and a loud purr comes from Onora. She nudges into his hand gently, obviously pleased with the petting. Shall I switch back now? Her eyes open and she looks up at him. She's, apparently, quite concerned with his comfort level. "Up to you. I think this is really just...totally miraculous." Zach's sort of gushing. He's still a bit wide-eyed at Onora's ability to do this. Definitely the first person he's met who actually turns into a big cat. A big telepathic cat. But then it dawns on him that they are at a public gardens, after all. "Maybe...yeah, maybe you'd better turn back," he reluctantly adds. "I love it, but if someone accidentally walked over here, they'd have a heart attack." Inching her way back, so as not to scare him, the cat rises into a sitting position. It's eyes close and there's a soft It was nice speaking with yo.* before a gold and silver light flashes and when it fades, the young woman is standing there again. Her eyes flutter open and her bottom lip is bitten down on, hands folded and fidgeting nervously in front of her. Zach gets up to his feet and gives a soft round of applause for Onora. He hopes it encourages her. If it doesn't, the smile on his face should do a little bit at least towards that goal. "Amazing! You're every bit as thrilling as any magician I know!" Stepping towards him, she smiles in return. The phone is taken out and quickly typed on: The telepathy only works outside of my human form. She steps up to his side, letting him choose whether to take her hand again or not when her stomach growls and causes her to blush brightly. "That's all right -- oh!" Zach chuckles a bit and reaches out to take Onora's hand. But he lets it go, holding up a finger before tapping a few times on the phone. Then he hands it back, where it shows his name and phone number. "There. If you're hungry, I won't waste any more of your time. But text me? We can hit Paris...Berlin...London...wherever you'd like, and back for a nightcap." Still blushing, Onora tucks that piece of hair behind her ear again and glances up at him. When he adds his name and number to her phone, she holds her hand out and makes a gimme motion. Apparently, she expects to be able to do the same in return. Zach gets it. He reaches into his pocket and draws out a streamlined phone himself, with a glittery case. Purple and glittery, with a top hat and flower design on the back. Handing it over to Onora, he gives a kind of bow of his head. "Here you are." Wetting her lips, Onora snaps a picture of him with her own phone real quick before it's put away and she takes his. Her name and number is quickly added and the phone handed back to him. She hesitates a moment before stepping forward and leaning up to place a light kiss on his to his cheek. Nothing inappropriate but it lingers a little more than the others. When she pulls back, she signs: Thank you. She then steps back and gives a little wave of her hand and a sweet smile before she bites her lip and turns, starting to walk back the way they came. She -might- have looked back over her shoulder once or twice. Zach poses for the picture. He's used to that, and he's very photogenic, even if it's a point of pride for him. He leans up and kisses her cheek opposite his own, then lifts her hand and kisses her palm instead of the top. He takes her other hand and places it palm-to-palm with the first, then lets her go and steps back with a little wave. "Just come to the backstage door tomorrow, 7 PM, tell them you're Onora. I'll put you on the list, you'll get to watch from the best seats in the house." He waits for a moment longer, while she walks back. And the second time she looks back, there's only a dissipating wisp of smoke where he once was. He's a performer to the hilt...what good would a smokeless teleportation be? Category:Log